llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Gather, everyone! Sweet Holiday Kotori's Sweets
|Other= * * }} 'Gather Everyone! Sweet Holiday Kotori's Sweets '(みんな集まれ! Sweet Holiday ことりのおやつ: Minna Atsumare! Sweet Holiday Kotori no Oyatsu) was the first event to be launched on the English version. It features Kotori Minami as the reward. Event Rules for this event.]] * A Live Show Event where you use Macarons, gained from normal Live Shows and daily Live Shows, to play in a special event Live Show and collect Event Pts to earn various Rewards. * Collect lots of Event Pts in a Live Show event. * Live Show events cost Macarons to play. These can be earned in normal Live Shows and daily Live Shows. (Live Show events do not consume LP.) * Total Event Pts are calculated from the number of Macarons collected and the bonus Event Pts collected when a Live Show event is successfully cleared. The Macarons paid to play the Live Show event will not be deducted from the overall Event Pt total. * Live Show events can be found by touching the "B-Sides" button in the upper-right corner of the Live Show selection screen. (Special daily Live Shows can also be selected from here.) * If an event finishes while a player is playing a Live Show, they will not gain Event Pts, so please keep this in mind. (EXP, G and Club Members are still rewarded.) * Make sure you collect ! About the Rewards * There are three types of Rewards: "Event Achievement Rewards," "Event Ranking Rewards," and "Song Ranking Rewards." * "Event Achievement Rewards" are given during the duration of the event, immediately upon collecting a set total of Event Pts. * "Event Ranking Rewards" are given to the players who collected the highest total Event Pts, and are rewarded after the event is complete. * "Song Ranking Rewards" are given after the event is complete, to the players who achieved the highest scores on songs during the Live Show event. * "Event Ranking Rewards" and "Song Ranking Rewards" can be found in the Present box on the Home screen. * Honor Students and Regular Students given as Rewards can be Scouted through the Honor Student Scout and Regular Student Scout screens after the event is complete. Event Point Rewards | 1 }} | 1 }} | 1 }} Event Ranking Rewards | 2 | | 1 }} | 1 | | 1 }} | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} Event Song Ranking Rewards | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 2 Tickets }} | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Tickets }} | 1 | Love Gems | 3 Units }} | 1 | Love Gems | 2 Units }} | 1 | Love Gems | 1 Unit }} | 1 }} Card Rewards Final Results Event Rankings Event Song Rankings Notes * The event was originally scheduled to run from to , but was delayed due to technical difficulties. 1 Love Gem was provided as compensation to all players for the delay. * Although mostly the same as the first event on the Japanese version, the note sequence is based on the ''Sweet Holiday -again-'' event which was rated 4, 7 and 8 stars for the easy, normal and hard difficulties respectively, rather than the 2, 5 and 6 stars that is reported in-game for this event. Category:Events Category:Live Show Events Category:Kotori Minami